


Catakin

by Kevlar01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a cat in this one, Catakin, Obi-wan adopts a kitten and has no regrets, Obi-wan wishes the Jedi council let pets into their zoom meetings, a literal cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevlar01/pseuds/Kevlar01
Summary: A short slice of Obi-wan's life with Anakin the cat.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Catakin

Obi-wan shut the door and sighed.  
A questioning "Mrah?" greeted him.  
"Oh Anakin. It has been a long day."

The Jedi knelt to the floor to greet the approaching cat. Obi-wan had picked him up off the streets of Coroscaunt about a year ago now. At the time, the cat had still been a kitten, mewling in pain over a crushed foreleg. Obi-wan's heart had gone out to the creature, and he had scooped him up without a second thought. A trip to the healers and one specially ordered prosthetic later, the kitten proved himself to be a ball of unrefined energy. Obi-wan had had to lock himself in his bedroom many a time to get away from Anakin's constant need for some form of attention. Though he had always opened up the door and invited Anakin in for bed. Obi-wan had been laying on his back reading from a datapad the first time the kitten decided to use him as a heat source. It had been surprising at first to have his vision suddenly filled with soft fluff but once Anakin settled, he had started purring. Deciding that he would be perfectly satisfied if he never got up again, Obi-wan had closed his eyes and stroked the kitten's fur until they were both fast asleep. Over the next few months the kitten grew and the initial struggle to find a balance between Obi-wan's life and his cat's faded as Anakin adapted to Temple life. Anakin was of course still too much for the apartment at times, but now that he was larger and more likely to stay close enough to follow when Obi-wan moved on, he let Anakin accompany him around the Temple as long as he had no meetings. Today had been a meeting day, and all Obi-wan had been wishing for the entire time was that Anakin could have been there to liven it up. He did not always wish that, but today had come with many difficult decisions and long debriefings.

"Mrrrap" Anakin meowed as he rubbed himself along Obi-wan's knees.  
Obi-wan regarded him with a far away look as he absently stroked along Anakin's back and tail.  
"MrAO" Anakin's meow was nearly a yowl as he looked into Obi-wan's face.  
"Alright, alright." Obi-wan laughed as he bent his head so that Anakin could bump his face with his own head. _So demanding_ Obi-wan thought affectionately. They had long since moved past the point of Anakin being _too_ demanding but Obi-wan could see the remnants of the kitten who thought the galaxy belonged to him. Anakin purred, and Obi-wan felt himself become more centered.

Anakin trotted away from Obi-wan and hopped up onto the couch, kneading the arm of it lightly. He chirped at Obi-wan, who went to fetch the treats and care kit for Anakin's leg. Obi-wan came back to sit on the couch and Anakin presented his prosthetic for inspection. Obi-wan gave him a treat and started moving the paw to check the range of motion and inspected the wiring, dusting the excess fur out of the joints and plating as he went. Anakin sat quietly, the swish of his tail the only indication of the effort he was putting into holding still. They had been doing this at some point every day since Anakin was a kitten. Obi-wan had insisted on it, setting the time aside to handle the hyperactive Anakin and make sure that should anyone else need to handle him, Anakin would be well used to the sensations that came with being picked up and having his feet, prosthetic, mouth, and body touched. Anakin would get a small treat periodically while holding still and gradually the number of treats needed to keep him steady decreased until Obi-wan could start the time with a treat, and end it with one. Now that he was older, Anakin seemed to find the routine relaxing and frequently curled up in Obi-wan's lap afterwards. This time was no different, and as soon as Obi-wan gave him the final treat Anakin was in his lap, kneading his stomach and purring.

"Mraw mrp mrr" Anakin chattered to himself and Obi-wan as he sat down in Obi-wan's lap and laid his head on the human's chest. The contentment Obi-wan could feel radiating from Anakin helped relax him.  
"There you go, dear one." Obi-wan murmered to the cat. He brought a hand up to stroke Anakin's soft fur. Soon he would have to leave on another mission, and he wasn't sure who was going to be able to keep an eye on Anakin while he was gone. Or how Anakin would handle staying somewhere else. His missions had all been short enough in the past year, _to give me time to recover from the war, I suspect_ , to leave Anakin with a clean litterbox and a supply of food and water for the duration. His cat had never been particularly happy about this, and would shun Obi-wan for a few days by pouting on the windowsill and only interacting with Obi-wan when he needed to. _He's going to have to get over himself this time though, I'm going to be gone for at least a week._ Obi-wan thought. He'd ask someone about caring for Anakin tomorrow. For now, he was going to enjoy Anakin's noisy purr and contented gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought. Then I sketched it. It seemed plausible so I wrote it. XD May add a few additional chapters showcasing their personalities a little more, but the point is that Obi-wan loves this cat, and this cat loves Obi-wan.


End file.
